


Their First Night

by KirkwallsChamp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkwallsChamp/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janna Cousland was completely taken by her superior. He was nothing like anyone she’d imagined she’d fall for, but she’d fallen nonetheless. Something about his jokes and demeanor kept her captivated; she felt safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Janna is my personal Warden Cousland-- hope you enjoy!]

_**One night as dusk fell around the camp**_ Janna found herself sneaking into Alistair’s tent. just to continue their conversation from earlier, she promised herself– that was until she lifted the tent flap to find him still sitting in full plate mail. suppressing a giggle, she crawled the rest of the way into the tent as quietly as she could. He seemed to be engrossed in reading a book she’d passed onto him earlier, something about ancient runes, with his hand absently trying to unbuckle a strap under his left shoulder. from her perspective she could see the leather was twisted, making it difficult to maneuver.

once behind him, she made a movement to wrap her arms around him, and began to joke, “are you going to spend all night in tho-” but was cut off as he whirled around, knocking her off her feet and onto her back. he was on her in an instant, dagger drawn and holding her flat to the ground. his armor dug into her painfully, and she groaned under its weight.

fear and realization dawned on Alistair shortly after– he gaped as he hauled himself off her, shifting back to his haunches and tossing the dagger to the side.

“Janna, darling i–” he fumbled, searching for the right words. Janna let out an involuntary huff as she regained the wind that was previously knocked out of her.

“Remind me to never ever do that to you again.” she puffed, pulling herself up to her elbows.

Alistair reached out, trying to show how sorry he was, “Are you alright? I didn’t crush you, did I?”

“No more than the hound does when he finds something he’s particularly proud of,” Janna snorted.

Alistair stood, hand flying back to the twisted strap on his left shoulder, “I meant to get this armor off before, but I just got caught in the book and… it seems i’m stuck like this now.”

he laughed, thoroughly embarrassed.

Janna groaned as she stood, reaching up to untwist the strap for him.

“You’d have slept in this if I hadn’t shown up.” she grinned, unbuckling the strap and watching the armor go slightly limp.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, “Why did you come here, anyway?”

Janna shrugged, “I wanted to see you. Maybe continue our conversation from earlier. You know, we were divulging our secret pasts to each other…”

Alistair laughed.

“Ah yes, about how I’m just an innocent chantry boy, one who shys away from all things female, shreiking ‘what’s that??’ at the sight of anything racy.”

Janna involuntarily smirked, “oh so you would know what to do if you saw something racy?”

he raised an eyebrow, “is that a challenge, my lady?” the words curled off his lips in a charismatic lilt.

Janna reached to unbuckle the right side of his armor, meeting his hand as he absently played with the straps. there was tension in the tent, the air was thick and warm.

“Well, you did get a free touch earlier, or did you think i didn’t notice?” she said, issuing a challenge with a dastardly grin.

Alistair flushed, arms flying out in front of him as if warding off the very accusation, “I did no such thing! I was running on instinct, doing what Templars taught as suppression of force! You would have done it the same way were you snuck up on!”

Janna laughed, “Well– a little instinct can go a long way. I don’t doubt it didn’t register with you though, with these thick gloves on,” she took his right arm in her hand, and unclasped the gauntlet, allowing it to fall away and show the muscled skin on his forearm, followed by his wrist and long fingers. he flexed his fingers involuntarily as the glove came away, and reached to free his other hand. Janna slapped his hand away, though, and continued to tenderly release the other straps.

Alistair sat back and let her work, a slight pink settling in his cheeks. he could tell she was trying to be tender, and no amount of pestering would persuade her to stop. So he let her work, and soon his arms were free.

She stood up and went around Alistair, getting to the buckle on his right shoulder, and paused, leaning close to his ear.

“You may not have felt it, but you got your free pass, so now’s my turn. Warning Chantry boy, things might get a little racy.”

She felt an involuntary shudder pass through his shoulders, and a hissing sigh escape his lips. She released the buckle and watched the armor sag around him. she lifted the breastplate off of him, feeling a wave of roll off his chest.

“Alistair,” she whispered softly, placing a tender kiss at the base of his neck.

Alistair let out a soft moan of “Maker’s breath”, the sound barely escaping his lips as Janna’s hands slipped under his arms and her fingers trailed across his chest. She rounded him, now looking at the man she’d fallen for so deeply. she led him to the chair in the corner of the tent, where he sat heavily. She began to remove the armor from his legs silently, reverently. She could tell his breathing was growing quicker, starting to come out husky and growling. as she neared his upper thigh she could see him tense.

“sorry,” he groaned slightly, “old war wound there’s still acting up. May I just say, for the record, I think you’re quite the little tease?”

She raised an eyebrow, “am i now?”

He grinned, “you’re being so tender, and yet–” he waved her hands away and tore off the remaining armor encasing his legs, and let it fall with a slight thump, “too gentle.”

He sprang from the chair and landed atop her, again, so his weight held her slightly pinned to the ground. He returned her kisses on the neck, and his fingers trailed the bottom of her shirt. he paused from his kisses, and stated suddenly, “I bet you’ve licked a lamppost in winter, haven’t you?”

She looked slightly flabberghasted.

“Alistair, no one would lick a lamppost in winter. You’d get stuck if you didn’t somehow warm it up first.”

Her hand made its way to his hip, but stopped at grazing the cording of his pants.

“But no, darling… contrary to what I may have started doing here, I don’t have… experience. Why?”

“Oh so i’m not the only one here,” He said coyly, but pulled himself off her, and lay beside her, his hand tracing her arm softly.

“We don’t have to continue, if you don’t want to,” he stated after a moment, taking her chin in his hand. she rested there a moment, considering. her heart was racing, and she knew he could feel the heat as blood rushed through her veins.

after her consideration, she smiled.

“I want this. If you are ready, then so am I.”

“Your desire is my command,” He quietly sighed, drawing close and kissing her heavily on the mouth.

her fingers clumsily undid the cord of his pants, and her fingers dipped slowly below his belt. moans of passion escaped their lips in the tent as their passion began to build.


End file.
